A Kingdom Filled With Cheese
by Ladyamesindy
Summary: What does a king do at a Landsmeet that drags on and on for hours? Dreams of cheese ... what else!  Recipe included at the end.


_Okay, so I know I've done a cheesy oneshot before, but this one came about because of a discussion with __**jenncgf**__ about cheese soup ... led me to tell her about my recipe (see below) and then my head just went ... well, wherever Alistair's goes when he starts thinking and talking cheese! So, enjoy my little amusement here ... I wanted to pass along the recipe in case anyone might be interested. Bon appetit!_

_Thanks to my ever patient and most fabulous betas: __**VioletTheirin, Erynnar**__ and __**Piceron**__ today - you ladies rock! This post may be more for you than anyone as you know I love to share recipes!_

_And as always, Bioware owns it all ... I just get to make my own recipe for it! =D_

_

* * *

_

_**A Kingdom Filled With Cheese**_

Alistair sat upon the throne in the Landsmeet hall feeling thoroughly disgusted with the world, but outwardly maintaining a proper, neutral expression. This particular session of the Landsmeet had been going on and on for _hours_ with absolutely no progress being made. The topics being discussed were varied ... ranging from a request for the issuing of a royal warrant upon the _Wonders of Thedas_ (which had many of the nobles in an uproar - _royal_ approval of the mage community? _Not bloody likely!_), to the request of one of the minor Banns for making Cyril's latest home brew the national drink of Ferelden. It was a dark coppery beverage with a rich, complex maltiness to it, a "full flavored and intense" experience according to the young man, and called _Imperial Stout._ Alistair snorted silently to himself. _First off, they've GOT to change the name ... nothing related to the Imperium will ever get approved ... Hmmm ... "Royal Stout" sounds good ... or "Theirin's Stout" perhaps?_ And, though personally in favor of this latest debate topic (_Come on, BEER here!_), Alistair knew he was not at liberty to say anything ... yet at any rate. He sighed, remembering Eamon's words ... "_The Crown must keep its impartiality ..."_

Alistair heard the chiming of the Chantry bells in the distance and began counting. _Five hours?_ he thought. _It feels more like fifteen!_ Sighing softly again, the young king decided to start amusing himself by inventing a game. Though a variant, he found it slightly reminiscent of the "I Spy" game that he had teased Sten with during the Blight (the Qunari warrior had _not_ been amused Alistair recalled with a chuckle). And given the man's encyclopedic knowledge of cheese ...

_Let me see ... Ah, I think I will start with Eamon since he's being so long-winded at the moment. Now, if my chancellor was a cheese, what kind would he be, I wonder? Eamon is older - no, wait: well aged, that's it! And he has a certain ... sharpness about him ... hmmm, I would say Eamon is a Ferelden Cheddar._

His gaze began traveling slowly about the hall, looking for his next target. He saw a slight movement up and to the right. _Bann Alfstanna,_ he thought with a slight smile. _A very nice woman, certainly spunky and feisty,_... Alistair remembered her support during the Landsmeet that had made him king. _Let me see, she's from Waking Sea ... aha! Ghislain Roquefort ... sharp and peppery _(it took extreme effort on his part not to chuckle aloud at this comparison. He had nothing but great respect for the woman, but "peppery" was just so perfect ...)_._

Relaxing a bit more now, and certainly less bored than he had been, Alistair allowed his amber gaze to travel some more. _Ahh, Fergus Cousland._ Seated in the Cousland family's traditional location, the young teyrn was relaxed enough, his hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully as the speaker continued on. _Well my friend, what might you be? Hmm? We have met upon numerous occasions, and I have found you to be both pleasant company and a loyal friend. Your military skills are excellent as is your political savvy and influence. You have managed the rebuilding of Highever with determination and sheer stick-to-it-ive-ness. I would say you are an Ansburg Asiago ... a firm but sharp cheese with a nutty flavor ..._ The king nodded mentally. _Yes, nutty,_ he told himself as he recalled a recent hunting trip through some of the wooded area surrounding Highever.

The king's attention was suddenly caught by a man on the lower level stepping forward to offer his opinions. _Ah, that weasel Bann Ceorlic. The man obviously has no taste - he supported Loghain after all. He is most definitely a fine example of Treviso Feta - strong tasting (overpowering, really), crumbly (he'd backed down very quickly after Loghain had been defeated) and slightly acidic._

_Now then,_ Alistair mused as he spotted yet another hapless "victim" for his amusement. _Bann Loren ... horrid man, given what he did to Cailan's men after Ostagar. Yet no proof to prosecute him on ... Hmmm ... something strong, bitter? No, no ... overly compensating in flavor I think ... salty! Yes, Bann Loren would be the Hossberg Limburger. So appropriate ... his attitude, his glaring disregard for -_ Alistair shook his head slightly. _No, can't do that,_ he reminded himself. _Eamon said we cannot be so judgemental ... but the man _is_ difficult to be around ... one might even say pungent?_ Alistair managed to mask his soft snort of amusement with a cough as he shifted his position on the throne.

_Let me see ... who else might I be able to ... Ah, Teagan! You, my friend, there is no doubt in all of Thedas would be an Orlesian Brie. Your smoothness in both politics and with the women certainly recommends the connection. Though you are a native Ferelden like myself, your worldliness lends itself to this Orlesian delight._

The king's eye was suddenly caught by a movement near the back of the room. Narrowing his eyes to see through the increasingly dimly lit room (_Maker's breath, it's almost dinner time ... aren't we finished yet?_) he finally determined that the person capturing his attention was the Warden Commander from Amaranthine. _And how appropriate that the new Warden Commander was the former Arl's son?_ Alistair thought upon all that had happened since the end of the Blight. His queen had taken command up at Amaranthine for a short time, whipped the Arling into shape for the Wardens and recruited numerous locals into the Order. Now some thirty members strong, the Ferelden branch of the Order of the Grey was able to stand on its own and with its brethren in other countries. When his queen had stepped down the previous year, she had made Nathaniel Howe, son of the infamous Rendon Howe, the Warden Commander in her stead, thus resulting in his ascension as Arl. The irony had not been lost on anyone, least of all Howe and the king. _Well, my brother,_ Alistair thought, _you are going to be a tricky one, aren't you? Hmm, ... let me think. You are originally from Amaranthine anyway, near the Wending Woods ... that would allow for something ... natural, woodsy ... perhaps nutty in flavor? Yes, I like that ... now, you are also a fairly well-traveled man, having spent much of your youth outside of Ferelden. And on top of all that you are the Grey Warden Commander ... one of the most respected (perhaps except in Ferelden?) orders in all of Thedas._ Alistair tapped his chin with his finger. _Yes, my brother, there can be no doubt that you are a prime example of the Vimmark Smoked Gouda, one of the most renown cheeses in all of Thedas._

The king was about to start searching for yet another target when he felt a strong, capable hand sliding into his. Turning his head, he glanced over at his wife, the queen. With a smile and just enough of a blush to let her know that his thoughts had been wandering ... yet _again_ ... he gently squeezed her hand in return. He passed a concerned glance over her, noting the exhaustion that reached her eyes, but he knew that every other woman in her condition experienced the same as they neared the end of their pregnancies. His eyes on his wife, the king used his other hand to give his chancellor a signal to end the meeting.

Alistair allowed the hall to clear completely before rising, for he liked to be the last one out and given his wife's current state, he did not wish her to be jostled either. Assisting her to her feet, he heard the queen say, "Well, _that_ was a complete waste of time now wasn't it?"

Alistair chuckled as he assisted her down the stairs. "You see?" he murmured as he leaned in near her ear, "_This_ is why I love you ... we think the same way!" He heard her soft chuckle and squeezed the hand he still held before turning to lead her out of the hall and in the direction of the royal apartments. His guard falling in automatically behind them, Alistair added, "I will be glad when this Landsmeet is over."

He felt his wife lean against him. "I as well," she agreed as they reached the door to their suite of rooms, the guards moving into position outside the door. "I hope you don't mind that I requested our meal brought here this evening?" she asked as he assisted her to a nearby chair in the sitting room.

"Of course not," he replied. He removed the crown that Eamon had told him he must wear during the daily sessions and set it upon a nearby table with complete disregard for it. He knew it was a symbol and only a symbol, but he hated the thing. He felt, and he had argued this with Eamon, that his example of being a king of the people was much more important. But, Eamon had won out, citing that traditions are traditions and no matter what the king might think, the people expected him to wear the damned thing. "What are we having?"

He saw her look up at him and give him a sly smile. "It is a recipe that was given to me by one Fergus Cousland, husband," she told him.

There was a quick knock at the door, and a servant appeared out of nowhere to open the door, allowing yet another servant to enter with the cart that contained their food. When all was arranged and the royal couple was seated at their table, the queen dismissed the servants to give she and her husband time alone to eat in private.

Struggling to maintain his patience, Alistair told her, "You are being a deliberate tease. Am I to blame this on your pregnancy as well?"

She giggled. "Perhaps, but I think the ends will justify the means," she replied as she reached for one of the bowls. Removing the lid, she allowed the aroma to waft and waver through the room. Tilting her head, she watched her husband's reaction and tried to keep from laughing as he sniffed ... then frowned ... then his eyes raised in recognition. "That's Ansberg Asiago!" he exclaimed.

The queen smirked. "Yes, husband. Fergus claims that this soup recipe was a family favorite ... and I must agree with him. Given your penchant for everything cheese, I thought it might make a nice addition to the royal menu."

Alistair grinned as she ladled out a bowl for him and one for herself. He lifted a spoonful to his lips, blew on it gently to cool it, and then tasted the concoction. He felt the smile of pleasure as it lit his face. "Nicely done, my dear," he told her, his thought momentarily drifting back onto his observations during the afternoon session. _Ansberg Asiago cheese soup ... how appropriate is that?_ he thought in amusement.

* * *

**(ANSBERG) ASIAGO CHEESE SOUP**

Ingredients

4-6 strips of thick bacon (6-8 regular) chopped into small pieces

4 carrots - peeled & diced

1 med.-lg onion - diced

2 stalks celery - diced

1 cup flour

2-3 quarts chicken stock

chicken bouillon/base

½ - 1 cup half & half

1 wedge Asiago cheese - shredded - abt. 1-2 cups depending on how cheesy you like it

ground pepper

Directions

1) Place chopped bacon into Dutch oven or soup kettle - render down until bacon is crisp

2) Add carrots, onion and celery and cook until soft - this will take 5-10 minutes (if you need additional fat, add some olive oil)

3) Once veggies are soft, coat with flour and cook 2-3 minutes to remove flour taste … flour should soak up all fat in the pan (may be extra flour that isn't coating veggies - this is ok. Also, depending how thick you want your soup, you can adjust here or with the chicken stock)

4) Add chicken stock - start with 2 quarts - and bring to a boil while stirring with a whisk. If soup ends up too thick, add more chicken stock (keeping in mind you will be adding half & half later that will also thin it out)

5) Reduce heat to medium-low or medium and add Asiago cheese and half & half. Stir until cheese is melted

6) Add ground pepper to taste. Serve hot. Serving suggestion: reserve some shredded Asiago cheese for garnish.

_**Additional ideas:**_ This idea came from my interpretation of McAlister's Deli's Asiago Cheese Bisque soup. They use ham instead of bacon, and additionally have sun-dried tomatoes in it. They also use cream cheese at some point in the process as well. I've tried using the cream cheese in my own version, but you hardly notice it. I prefer the bacon to ham. Haven't tried the sun-dried tomatoes yet, but know it is good in their soup. (they don't use much, but you can see small pieces floating in their version).


End file.
